


Przesłuchanie

by kassica15



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Talking, obaj panowie nie wiedzą co myśleć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: Opko z okazji urodzin mojej internetowej BFF, Halb! Wszystkiego najlepszego, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.Pamiętacie ten moment, w odcinku jedenastym, trzeciego sezonu, gdy Kapitana Elrighta, dowódcę Rycerzy Zamkowych, pochwycił Airzel po pęknięciu drugiej osłony?  I potem było wspominane, że Airzel go przesłuchuje?Pozwoliłam sobie rozwinąć temat, bo missing scene są super.Tekst nie był betowany. Mam nadzieję, że nie widać tego za bardzo.





	Przesłuchanie

Elright otworzył powoli oczy, wydając z siebie delikatny jęk. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to zwycięski uśmieszek na twarzy kapitana gundaliańskich wojsk, Airzela, i jego bakugan, Strikeflier, używający jakiejś super mocy na Raptorixa. Po tym wszystkim pozostało mu dzwonienie w uszach i tępy ból w skroniach. Teraz otaczała go jedynie ciemność. Wziął głębszy wdech. Chyba, mimo bólu, wszystkie żebra były całe. Teraz spróbował poruszyć dłońmi i dotarło do niego, że nie może wstać. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że jego kręgosłup nie wytrzymał ataku i został sparaliżowany, ale zaraz go opuściła, gdy poruszył palcami u stóp. Czuł całe swoje obolałe ciało,więc jednak nie mógł być sparaliżowany, co oznacza że... nagły snop światła z góry na nowo pozbawił go wzroku. Drzwi otworzyły się, a ciężkie kroki rozeszły się po małym pomieszczeniu.

\- Widzę, że się obudziłeś. - Chrapliwy głos sprawił, że zjeżyły się wszystkie włosy na jego ciele. Teraz, patrząc w dół, zauważył że na krześle utrzymują go czarne kajdany, kształtem przypominające pazury. Jedno trzeba przyznać: Gundalianie wiedzieli jak więzić swoich przeciwników.

\- Nie powiem żeby była to przyjemna pobudka - przełknął ślinę, znów unosząc wzrok. Postać Airzela, trzymająca się z dala od światła, nabierała drapieżności. Szczegóły tonęły w mroku i jedynie oczy zdawały się błyszczeć w ciemności niezdrowym podnieceniem. Elright poczuł się jak mysz, zapędzona przez kota w kozi róg, ale drapieżnik chciał się nią jeszcze pobawić przed ostatecznym końcem.

\- Przykro mi z tego powodu - wcale nie brzmiał jakby było mu przykro. Zdecydowanie cieszyła go niedyspozycja jego przeciwnika - Zwykle traktuję lepiej moich gości, szczególnie gdy są mi równi stopniem. - To trochę wybiło Neathianina z rytmu mentalnych obelg, którymi właśnie obrzucał Gundalianina. Byli równi stopniem? Była to informacja, której się nie spodziewał.

\- Więc cóż takiego powstrzymuje cię przed potraktowaniem mnie tak samo jak osoby równej tobie? - spytał, mrugając intensywnie, aby przyzwyczaić się do tak nagłego oświetlenia. Przywykł już do otaczającego go przez dłuższy czas mroku. Ironiczne, patrząc że to na jego planecie słońce miało ustalony rytm.

\- Cóż, jestem co prawda człowiekiem honoru... - Airzel miał już zacząć okrążać swoją ofiarę, ale ta wybiła go z rytmu parsknięciem.

\- Gundalianin i pojęcie honoru? Może ci się coś w translatorze poprzestawiało? - zakpił Elright z wyraźną satysfakcją, z niezadowolonego skrzywienia na twarzy Airzela. Choć miał świadomość, że ktoś inny pewnie w tym momencie ugryzłby się w język. Ale patrząc na to, że aktualnie znajdował się, prawdopodobnie, na Gundalii chyba nie zrobią mu nic gorszego za to, że sobie trochę popluje jadem. Wolał z resztą by wróg zapamiętał go jako krnąbrnego niż błagającego o litość. Nie zamierza dać temu skurwielowi satysfakcji.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że posiadam coś takiego jak honor... - zaczął ciągnąć temat rozdrażniony dowódca Ventusów, najwidoczniej nie przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego więźniowie mu pyskują.

\- Nie powiedziałeś gdzie. Podpowiem: tam gdzie twoje plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazw... - niczym drapieżny ptak, kapitan gundaliańskiej floty przypadł do niego przysuwając swoją twarz bardzo blisko twarzy Neathianina. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na akurat tym fragmencie przedramion, których nie spinały kajdany i Elright mógł stwierdzić, że może cicha wyniosłość byłaby lepsza, a przynajmniej minimalnie mniej bolesna. Miał wrażenie, że Airzel ma chęć połamać mu górne kończyny. Chciał nie dawać mu satysfakcji z powodu posiadanej dominacji, ale skrzywił się widocznie, wciągając mocniej powietrze, co zabolało jego obolałe żebra, co z kolei doprowadziło, że wydał z siebie bolesny jęk.

\- ... ale przez wasze neathiańskie umiejętności walki jestem zmuszony stosować taki, a nie inny środek bezpieczeństwa - dokończył mistrz Ventusa, upewniając się że dzięki nagłemu aktowi przemocy może spokojnie dokończyć myśl, po czym puścił go, ale jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę jego więzień czuł mrowienie w miejscu za które złapał. 

\- A to o naszych umiejętnościach walki to z jakiegoś wojskowego podręcznika, bo chyba się z takim czymś nie spotkałem? - zaczął niewinnie, ale wciąż podejrzewał, że raczej granie głupa, po wcześniejszym przedstawieniu, nie pomoże na jego problem, który sam sobie ściągnął na łeb. Mimo że propagandowe teatrzyki z przygłupimi najeźdźcami i bohaterskimi Rycerzami robiły furorę, to jako osoba, która doświadczyła działań Gundalian z pierwszej ręki, wiedział, że jego przeciwnik jest bystry, inteligentny i łączy fakty lepiej niż pacynka, wzbudzająca śmiech dzieci. Stojący mężczyzna obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, nim na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Z tego samego podręcznika, z którego ty wziąłeś, gdzie Gundalianie mają honor. - No proszę, chyba Gundalianie mają jakieś zalążki poczucia humoru? Jednak uśmieszek zaraz znikł z jego twarzy, gdy stanął przed Elrightem i spojrzał na niego z góry - Jako że oboje jesteśmy wojskowymi, powiem krótko, treściwie i na temat: gdzie jest Żywioł? - Niestety, miła pogawędka dowódców wrażych stron została zakończona nagle i bezlitośnie. Elirght mógłby pokusić się nawet o stwierdzenie, że "jak wszystko co robią Gundalianie". Neathianin zacisnął usta, tym razem nie próbując wymyślić żadnego złośliwego komentarza, bo zwyczajnie struchlał. Właśnie zaczął się ten moment, którego obawiał się najbardziej.

"O Święta Kulo, błagam, zaklinam daj siły wytrzymać to czego teraz doświadczę z ręki tego potwora" - błagał w myślach, zamykając oczy i biorąc wdech, w ciszy wyczekiwania.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - rzucił więc tylko, nie otwierając oczu i spodziewając się pierwszego, poważnego ciosu. Zamiast tego usłyszał głośny śmiech. Ku zaskoczeniu więźnia, nie brzmiała w nim pogarda a... szczere rozbawienie. Otworzył jedno oko i obserwował mistrza Ventusa, który odszedł dwa kroki w mrok, aby się móc w spokoju wyśmiać. Otworzył drugie oko, pozwalając by bezkresne zdziwienie, widokiem śmiejącego się wojownika, pojawiło się i w jego mimice. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że Gundalianie są w stanie w taki sposób się śmiać! Airzel w końcu złapał oddech, wyprostował się i znów wrócił do przesłuchiwania, ale szlag trafił jego próbę wzbudzenia w ofierze strachu, przynajmniej na razie. Teraz jego jeniec był w stuporze, a oczy Airzela błyszczały się od wcześniejszego rozbawienia, a każde spojrzenie w osłupiałą twarz tylko wzmacniało ten efekt, na tyle mocno, że mężczyzna musiał otrzeć łezki zebrane w kącikach.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć - zaczął powoli, acz wciąż w jego głosie rozbrzmiewało, nieuśmiercone jeszcze, echo śmiechu, a kąciki ust wędrowały do góry. Kapitan stwierdził, że uśmiechnięty Gundalianin nie wygląda tak okropnie, jak standardowa wersja Najeźdźcy czy aktualne rozszerzenie "Oprawca". Właściwie, był to nawet miły widok, ale zaraz wyrzucił tę zuchwałą myśl z głowy. To był wróg. A Airzel zamierzał mu przypomnieć w stosownej chwili- Że nie znasz jednej z potężniejszych sił, które znajdują się w twoim świecie? Tej której obiecałeś strzec i pilnować by jej nosiciel był bezpieczny? - w tym samym momencie uśmieszek zniknął, a Airzel przybrał jedną z min, którą Gill na pewno by pochwalił jako groźną i wyniosłą - Masz mnie za głupca, Neathianinie? - spytał zimno, unosząc jedną, widoczną brew. Elright szybko przekonał się, że to nie jest pytanie retoryczne, co potwierdziła przedłużająca się cisza. Przełknął ślinę, która nagromadziła mu się w gardle w czasie tego nagłego wybuchu wesołości przesłuchującego.

\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę - odparł, chcąc na spierzchniętych wargach przywołać cień złośliwego uśmiechu, ale wściekły Gundalianin podszedł do niego znów, pochylił się i mocno szarpiąc za górę munduru więźnia, przyciągnął go do swojej twarzy. Trzymający w miejscu głowę Elrighta pazur wbił się w jego gardło odbierając mu dech, a oczy otworzyły się szerzej. Skrzywił się delikatnie, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech Airzela na swojej twarzy, jednocześnie chrapliwie próbując złapać oddech.

\- Ty parszywy, przebrzydły... - zaczął wojownik Ventusa, ale kapitan Rycerzy Zamkowych nawet go nie słuchał rozpaczliwie próbując się wyszarpać przeciwnikowi w zwierzęcej próbie walki o zbawienny tlen. Nagle Gundalianin się cofnął, odpychając tors Elrighta z powrotem do krzesła. Mężczyzna chciwie wciągnął powietrze. Owszem, był przygotowywany na ewentualność takich przesłuchań, ale szczerze nie wiedział jak różniło się prawo wojenne Neathii, od tego na Gundalii. Nie wiedział do czego Airzel może się posunąć w swoim przesłuchaniu. Za to był całkowicie pewny, że żadne konwencje neathiańskie tutaj go nie chroniły, a powoływanie się na nie było równie sensowne co rozważania pacynkowego Barodiusa. Aktualne przeżycia wskazywały na to, że będzie ciężko i boleśnie. 

\- Prawie ci się udało wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, Neathianinie. - Pogarda w głosie Airzela, gdyby otrzymała rzeczywistą formę w postaci trutki, mogłaby pewnie zabić średniej wielkości zwierzę. Elright nie odpowiedział, skupiony na łapaniu cennego powietrza, z resztą dowódca Ventusów nie chciał słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Odsunął się od niego, głębiej w mrok, by ukryć swoje poruszenie. Choć nie widział do końca, to po odgłosach i dość gwałtownych ruchach, Rycerz Zamkowy podejrzewał że ten... poprawia swój mundur.

\- Jednakże nie zamierzam dać wam satysfakcji i postąpić jak zwierzę za które mnie uważasz- Airzel po skończeniu... tego co właśnie zrobił, odwrócił się znów przodem do więźnia i z dumą uniósł głowę, pokazując mu prawy profil i ostentacyjnie odwracając wzrok. Mimo jego słów Elright zacisnął jedną dłoń mocniej, mając nadzieję, że zdoła wytrzymać jakiekolwiek tortury zastosuje jego przeciwnik. Musiał trzymać gębę na kłódkę tak długo jak będzie w stanie. Miał nadzieję, że Linus zdołał już odnaleźć księżniczkę Fabię i wojowników, których poszukiwała.

\- A więc, powtórzę jeszcze raz, licząc że powiesz mi po dobroci, gdzie jest Żywioł? - wrócił spojrzeniem na oświetlonego mężczyznę, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, mimo pozostawienia znaczącej pauzy. Zmrużył oczy czując kolejną falę złości. Nie lubił, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli, a opór Neathianina tylko podkręcał jego, zwykle niski (przynajmniej w porównaniu z innymi personami w Zgromadzeniu Dwunastu) poziom agresji. Czemu ten kosmita tak bardzo działał mu na nerwy?

\- Dobrze więc - zdecydował w końcu, biorąc głęboki wdech, żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji z wyprowadzenia go z równowagi. Znów spojrzał na mizerną, skrępowaną postać więźnia. Czy ktoś taki, zdany na jego łaskę, mógł długo się opierać, mając świadomość, że pomoc nigdy nie nadejdzie? - Jak mówiłem, nie skrzywdzę cię...

\- Ale? - ton głosu Airzela zaniepokoił Elrighta. Natychmiast się spiął, czując jak kajdany wżynają mu się w ręce, gdy podświadomie próbował się zerwać do walki. Nie uciekło to uwadze oprawcy, który znów zaczął krążyć w półcieniu, żołnierskim, ale powolnym krokiem, pozwalając by każdy krok był słyszalny przez jego ofiarę. Gdy znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku więźnia, przesunął palcem po małym pilocie, który dotychczas ukrywał się w jego kieszeni. Przed twarzą Elrighta pojawił się holograficzny ekran, włączając widok w trzech oknach. Usłyszał jak kapitan Rycerzy Zamkowych wstrzymuje oddech i mógłby przysiąść że na jedną sekundę zamierają w nim wszystkie funkcje życiowe, gdy w związanych i zmaltretowanych więźniach rozpoznaje swoich podwładnych.

\- Ich te prawa nie obowiązują... - wyłonił się z drugiej strony krzesła, zaraz trafiając spojrzeniem w pełne bezsilnej nienawiści oczy więźnia. Krótka konfrontacja spojrzeń sprawiła, że na chwilę stracił rezon, a zwycięski wyraz twarzy zastąpiło wyraźne zaskoczenie i... niepewność? Zamrugał gwałtownie, urywając kontakt wzrokowy i pozbywając się dziwnego uczucia, które nagle dotknęło jego jestestwa. Uświadomił sobie, że cisza zbytnio się przedłuża, odchrząknął - Dlatego więc to oni ucierpią za twoje milczenie.

\- Jesteś potworem! - wybuchnął Elright, nie mogąc zachować spokoju, oburzony tak obrzydliwymi, niehonorowymi praktykami - To ja jestem kapitanem Rycerzy Zamkowych, to MNIE powinieneś torturować by zdobyć informacje! Nie wciągaj w to niewinnych... - uniesiony w górę palec sprawił, że Elright umilkł.

\- Są częścią tej wojny.Więc jak najbardziej wszystko co jest z nią związane ich obowiązuje. Zobaczymy, czy zdołają być równie twardzi jak ty. - uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie Airzel, pochylając się nad kapitanem Rycerzy Zamkowych i wymuszając kontakt wzrokowy. Tym razem to Elright, wyraźnie pobladły, uciekł spojrzeniem, gdy dotarło do niego, że przez swoje podejście do żołnierzy zdradził własną słabość. Airzel wyprostował się, stając z ekranu, z rękoma splecionymi za plecami i w wyraźnie żołnierskiej postawie - A więc... gdzie jest Żywioł?

***

Kilka godzin później w swoim gabinecie, Airzel wypełniał raport. Był wyraźnie zirytowany, co potwierdzało ciągłe poprawianie, nagle przeszkadzającej mu we wszystkim grzywki i zirytowana bruzda między brwiami. Z westchnieniem zapisał plik i podniósł się, wyłączając komputer. Miał dość na dziś. Przesłuchiwanie kapitana Rycerzy Zamkowych nic nie dało. 

Elright pomimo faktu, że wyraźnie wskazał na to iż zależy mu na swoich podwładnych, to widząc ich, wijących się z bólu i błagających o litość, nieświadomych z jakiego powodu spotyka ich kara, nie załamał się. Właściwie, to całkiem zaimponował tym Airzelowi. Nie spodziewał się po dowódcy wrogich sił, tak idealistycznie gotowego zająć rolę swoich podwładnych, takiego zacięcia i uporu. To było godne podziwu, choć kompletnie nie w stylu mistrza Ventusa.

Jednak, cesarz chciał Żywiołu, a Airzel musiał zrobić wszystko by ten mógł go dostać. Dlatego zostawił więźnia bez wody i pożywienia, licząc że następnego dnia, będzie bardziej chętny do współpracy. Westchnął ciężko, opierając głowę na rękach i starając się uspokoić poruszenie, które odczuwał. To była wojna, a wojna wymagała ofiar, nawet jeśli nikt nie chciał ich popełniać... dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że natychmiast się wyprostował i odchylił prosto na krześle. Ale to był tylko Stoica, nie Gill, czy cesarz (z resztą, on tu nigdy nie przychodził, skąd w ogóle przyszło mu to do głowy, że cesarz Barodius nagle zechce tu wejść?) więc Airzel znów się rozluźnił, opadając wygodniej na krzesło. Stoica zawsze traktował go całkiem w porządku, więc nie czuł się zagrożony.

\- Jak tam przesłuchanie, Airzel? Udało się coś wyciągnąć z tego Neathianina? - rudowłosy wepchnął ręce do kieszeni i podszedł bliżej mistrza Ventusa. Pomimo piastowania ważnej funkcji, mistrz Aquosa bardzo często zachowywał się tak, jakby prawa go nie dotyczyły. Może faktycznie coś w tym było.

\- Pomimo moich usilnych prób, więzień nie podał położenia Żywiołu. Jutro spróbuję znowu. - odparł jakby nigdy nic Airzel wciągając mocno powietrze i wypuszczając je z wyraźną rezygnacją. Stoica spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a dopiero po chwili młodszy Gundalianin uświadomił sobie, że użył typowego formularza do raportów składanych przed obliczem cesarza. 

\- Cóż, zostawię to twojej ekspertyzie, w końcu to twój więzień - jakim cudem, mówiąc to Stoica brzmiał jakby z niego kpił? Najmłodszy ze Zgromadzenia, przypomniał sobie słowa mistrza Gilla, aby nie spoufalać się ze Stoicą. Był on dziwnym typem, z trudną do odkrycia przeszłością. To właśnie on sprowadził do pałacu Masona, byłego przemytnika, i przekonał cesarza aby przyjął go do Drużyny Rena. Nikt nie wiedział o co w tym wszystkim szło. Ale mistrz Gill miał przeczucie, że to coś większego.

\- Nie będę ci już przeszkadzać, w końcu musisz się przygotować na jutro... - Stoica odwrócił się jakby od niechcenia, zostawiając zdumionego Airzela, który był przekonany, że ten będzie chciał czegoś więcej. Powoli zaczął się podnosić by zapytać, ale nagle, mistrz Aquosa zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami i spojrzał w stronę Airzela - A przy okazji, po co ci byli aktorzy? - kapitan gundaliańskiej floty przez chwilę nie rozumiał pytania nim go olśniło.

\- Ach, potrzebowałem ich z braku neathiańskich jeńców. Przy czym będę ich jeszcze potrzebować. - dodał dla pewności, żeby jego rozmówca nie wyciągnął odmiennych wniosków.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie, już nie przeszkadzam. - Airzel odprowadził go wzrokiem. Dziwna była ze Stoici persona. Skonfundowany mistrz Ventusa oparł się o biurko, jeszcze chwilę patrząc na drzwi, jakby Knypek, jak złośliwie nazywano Stoicę przez służbę, chciał wrócić. Z rozmyślenia wyrwało go dotknięcie na ramieniu, ale gdy opuścił wzrok, zobaczył tylko otwartego Strikefliera.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś użyć wobec niego bardziej drastycznych środków. - poinformował go, ostrożnie. Airzel znów przez chwilę nie wiedział o czym bakugan mówi i chciał już go zganić, za namawianie go do przemocy wobec innych członków Zgromadzenia, gdy dotarło do niego, że bakugan mówi o Elrightcie, nie Stoice.

\- Znów mi czytałeś przez ramię? - spytał z delikatnym zirytowaniem. Już dawno przekroczył wiek, gdy każda sugestia była powodem do zmiany decyzji. Teraz zamierzał iść własną drogą, zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami. I chyba tylko rozkaz cesarza mógłby zmienić jego zdanie, albo raczej nagiąć jego wolę do swoich celów.

\- Rozumiem, co chcesz osiągnąć, ale jestem przekonany, że połączenie bólu mentalnego z fizycznym będzie... - bakugan Ventusa starał się powoli przekonać Airzela do swoich racji. Ale tamten wydał się jeszcze mocniej zirytowany.

\- Nie. - uciął temat wojownik, prostując się. Miał dość tego pomieszczenia, które nagle wydało mu się ciasne, duszne i nieprzyjazne. Sapnął cicho, zdejmując bakugana z ramienia i kładąc go na stole, a samemu sięgając po kurtę członka Zgromadzenia, którą na siebie od razu narzucił.

\- Airzel? - kulka wyraźnie nie wiedziała, co się dzieje z jej mistrzem. Strikefliera martwiło, że nagle jego wojownik nawet nie rozważa jego sugestii, a przecież to właśnie tak przygotowywali się do wszystkich ważniejszych bitew. Zawsze traktowali się na równi, więc dlaczego teraz Airzel zachowywał się tak jak w neathiańskiej propagandzie?!

\- Muszę się przejść, odetchnąć, za długo byłem w miejscu... jestem... rozdrażniony... - wyjaśnił mistrz Ventusa, czując się mimo wszystko winny wyjaśnień swojemu najlepszemu towarzyszowi i najlepiej rozumiejącej go istoty. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Czy bakugan byłby w stanie zrozumieć niepokój Airzela, gdy kapitan Rycerzy Zamkowej, rzucał mu w twarz, że nie posiada honoru? Pamiętał, jak Elright rzucił mu to po ich wspólnej sesji i Gundalianin poczuł jakby coś go w środku ukuło. 

\- Ach... - ulga wyraźnie zawitała w głosie bakugana. Nie działo się nic złego, to po prostu okres przejściowy. Żaden z nich nie przewidywał, że kiedyś będą walczyć na zupełnie obcej planecie, z kompletnie obcym ludem - to pewnie stres. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Ta wojna cię wykańcza. 

\- Wszyscy potrzebujemy. - zapewnił go Airzel, wychodząc na korytarz. Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył w swoją stronę, zajmując się swoimi myślami. Zatrzymał się na jednym z balkonów, patrząc na panoramę miasta. Oparł się o barierkę, wychylając się i zamykając oczy. Pod ziemią nie było wiatru, więc od miasta dochodził tylko delikatny szum echa żyjących w nim mieszkańców. Jego wzrok padł na pawilon, gdzie znajdował się statek i jego więzień - Ta wojna nie tylko wykańcza. Ona nas zmienia. Tylko pytanie, czy na dobre - zadał pytanie retoryczne i westchnął ciężko, odpychając się od barierki i idąc dalej. Czekało go jeszcze wiele pracy.


End file.
